Sponge Bob's House Party
by Tedprank
Summary: Sponge Bob wakes up from a hang over. He doesn't know what has happened to him. In his sink he finds a video camera with all of the footage from last night's party.


**Spongebob' House Party.**

I sit laying on my flat , hard bed. The covers are all bunched up around me. A sudden chill runs down my sponge-back. Patrick is laying, face first, on the sandy ground. A pink lamp shade with yellow fringes around the corner is upon his butt, and a pool of metallic saliva flows from his mouth; creating a soggy puddle around him. I don't remember a lot from the party last night, but I do remember patrick getting very wild. I get out of bed and make my way down the stairs towards the kitchen. Aligned on almost every step are steamers, and deflated helium balloons. As I step onto the last step, something cold and slimy runs on the sole of my foot. I look down. It is rainbow colored condom, and squeezing out of it like a bottle of gel, is a boat load of cold, slimy, partially crusted, cum. The sight sickens me. I peel the condom from my foot, and throw it behind my back. Now I really want to remember what happened last night. I am now in the kitchen. Everything appears to be fine, although my eyes are a bit glued shut and blurry. I don't want to make any assumptions. I head over to the sink to wash my eyes out. With the turn of the faucet handle, cold water streams into the crack of my eyelid, and I can now see clearly. Thank Neptune for running water under the sea. I turn off the sink. I begin to walk away to get myself some breakfast, but a black object catches my peripheral vision. I take a closer look and find that it is my video camera. I had gotten it as a gift from my grandma, in celebration for landing the job at the Krusty Krab. I wonder what is on it, and how it ended up in my sink. Maybe the video recording on it will speak for itself. My television is located in the leisure room, which is located across the kitchen. I slowly make my way to the television. I plop onto the couch, take the vhs tape out of the camera, and insert it into my vhs player. I hit the play button and begin watching.

There is complete darkness at first, but then the camera is picked up and I can now see Ms. Puff, and patrick in the kitchen. They are both talking about boating.

Patrick is now boasting about his experience with boating.  
"I once had a sweet hot rod that I won when I got my boating license. It was a piece of cake, I don't know why spongebob can't get his license."

"Well Patrick, it takes others longer to get information through their thick skulls." says with her deep, portly voice.

Larry now interrupts their conversation. He enters with a platter of beer.

"Hey dudes, here is some real refreshments."  
He leans in closer, like he is whispering.  
"Not like the wimpy cola spongebob has."  
Before Larry can offer them a beer, Patrick immediately swipes up a bottle, and pops the cap of with his teeth.  
"Come on Ms. Puff — you don't want to be a wimp like Spongebob, now do you?" Patrick says, with his mouth half full with beer.  
"Well— I guess one won't hurt." Then she picks up a beer, twists off the cap, and takes a small sip.

"Alright! — RAD!" Exclaims Larry as he walks away to join the other party animals.

The filmer gets closer to .  
"Larry sure knows how to liven up a party, hahahahahahahahaha" It's my voice. I am the one filming! I now know why I have this headache. I was drunk!

Mrs. Puff takes another swig of beer, this time longer.

"He sure does! Ha" She is now obviously intoxicated.

"I think I know how to liven it up more..." I say to her with a slur in my tone.

"Follow me!" I say behind.

The camera is now a bit shaky. I am walking up the stairs and heading towards my room. The camera turns, and you can see a walking drunkenly up the stairs. Swaying her massive body, almost like waddle.  
We proceed into my room. The door opens, and Gary slowly slithers his way down the stairs, leaving a trail of thick slime.

I enter into the doorway of my room. is still following behind. The light is off in my room. I turn on the light, but set it to a low dimness.

I sit down onto my bed, and set the camera down beside me. There is now a perfect view of our feet, and the floor.  
I begin to talk. Still slurred from the alcohol.  
" — we have known each other for a long time, and I really like you—"  
's feet are seen shuffling by the open door. It swings shut, and I can hear a faint click of a lock.  
"Hush now, I know exactly what you want." She says with a smile.  
I leave the camera on the bed, and sit cross legged on the floor. You can see me perfectly on the ground. Ms. Puff hits the ground with a hard thud, making the camera vibrate a little, and she attempts to cross her skinny legs.

leans over, on all fours, and starts kissing me irrationally.

I laugh childishly. A little lump appears in between my legs.

She loosens my belt, and slides it off.

I slide down my square pants, revealing my briefs.

pulls off her shirt, barely sliding her head out of it. Her breasts bounce from the inertia of the shirt being pulled off. Her bra has a silky texture, it is colored pink with a pattern of purple jellyfish. leans in closer, and takes off my briefs, while she giggles, her rotund belly is barely brushing the floor. A little thin stub is revealed when my briefs are pulled off. It flips back and slaps my belly, then lays flat. grabs is with her fin. She pulls something out of her purse. It is a rainbow colored square package she tears it open, and a thin tube pops out of it. With her free hand pinching the top of the tube, she hovers it over my stub and slides it down a half inch. A rainbow pattern sparkles across its balloony surface, glistening in the dim light. then proceeds to get up and squat her ginormous bottom over my now colorful, dressed up stub. She positions herself, and then slides onto the stub. She repeats the motion for a few seconds. I can hear her now giggling uncontrollably. I join in. The room fills with a chorus of giggling, and panting. Within a few seconds I can hear a loud, high pitched, ear splitting giggle come from my voice. Out of my porous skin, protrudes a shiny white substance. It reminds me of the mayonnaise I put on Kraby Patties. A thick puddle forms around me. is seen hunched over lapping up the substance, like a wild worm hound. I sigh a deep sigh, and I am seen closing my eyes.  
When finishes her snack, she gets up onto her legs violently. Her mood must have changed drastically, because she now takes the rainbow tube, opens the door, and throws it down the stairs. She grabs her clothes, and runs down the stairs, into the kitchen, witch was filled with party animals. I am seen running behind her, leaving my clothes behind. For a moment there is a long pause of stillness. The camera just sits there, filming.  
Until the stillness is broken with the entrance of Patrick. His feet run across the floor. He grabs the camera, and points it, unsteady, at his head. He runs down the stairs, into the crowd of partiers, and for no apparent reason, throws the camera into the air. It lands in the sink; taping a view of a metallic, shiny surface.

I am done with this tape. I head over to the VHS player, and take out the tape. I do not want anyone to ever find this. I run into the kitchen, and slam dunk it into the trash.****


End file.
